


trembling

by magichistorian



Series: whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: After the fight with Yosuke's shadow, Souji notices Yosuke isn't as alright as he acts like he is.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: whumptober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	trembling

**Author's Note:**

> October is over and I hadn't planned to write any more, but I found this finished one I forgot I wrote so I figured it's worth posting :)

They had barely left the swirling vortex of a liquor store when Souji noticed Yosuke trembling. He was walking briskly, in the way someone who is calm but in a hurry would walk. But his eyes, set straight ahead, refusing to move, and the shaking in his arms limp at his sides gave him away.

Souji stopped, and it took Yosuke a moment to notice, getting a few paces ahead before noticing his companion was absent. He froze and turned around. He didn't take long to find Souji, only a few steps behind him, but long enough that the panic in Yosuke's was clear as day before it relaxed into relief.

"Oh,” His expression then shifted to something like shame. “I, er, didn't see you.”

Souji caught up and reached out one arm to touch his shoulder. Yosuke flinched.

“Yosuke? Are you alright?” Souji asked, knowing the question was useless the second he asked.

“Just fine!” His smile was surprisingly convincing, but he probably has quite a bit of experience, if the words his shadow said meant anything.

He was still trembling.

“You just went through a really stressful experience, didn’t you?” Souji said, as calm as possible. “There’s plenty of good reason for you to not be alright.”

He looked around. Was he looking around for other people? Other people he was too afraid to show vulnerability in front of?

But -to both of their reliefs- there was no life in sight, other than them. Teddie has disappeared somewhere and Souji was extremely grateful.

He put his hand, slowly, the way he would pet a skittish cat, on Yosuke's shoulder again. He didn't jump, but instead just stared at Souji.

He drew his arms in and crossed them over his chest, possibly to calm himself or stifle the trembles. It didn't work, however, because soon enough his whole body was shaking with tremors.

"Sorry about this partner," Yosuke said with the fakest smile. "I'm holding us up. Let's get back, I feel bad for making Chie wait."

And is he were anybody else he might have listened. They would have left and never spoke of it again. But Souji knew if that happened, Yosuke would just be panicking at home, alone.

"She can wait a few more minutes. You're clearly overwhelmed."

Just his words had Yosuke relaxing. "I guess you're right. He paused. “What about you? I mean, you had to fight that thing. You did so well but...it attacked you.”

“It did.” Souji agreed. “But I’m okay, see?” He held up his arms and walked in a circle. Indeed, there were no injuries in sight.

Yosuke was still hunched and trembling, however.

  
“But it could have. Oh my God, it could have killed you. It could have killed you. For real. Really killed you.”

Yosuke wobbled, his knees nearly buckling. Souji moved forward and grabbed him, wrapping his arms around Yosuke. Yosuke looked surprised but did nothing to escape the hold.

“It’s gone. It could have hurt me, but I’m okay now.”

Yosuke moved his arms from his ides and reciprocated the hug. Like that, Souji could feel his whole body shake. They stayed like that for a few moments.

Eventually, Yosuke spoke up, quiet enough that only Souji would have heard him if the street inside the TV wasn't completely barren. “And...that thing was me. It was me. I was too much of a coward to fight my own damn self, and if you had died, it would definitely be my fault. How would I have confessed to that? Oh sorry, my shadow self killed him inside of a TV, go right ahead and chain me up!”

“Yosuke.”

“And going in here was my own idea too! It’s all my fault. I…” His voice trailed off into a heaving breath.

“Yosuke. You need to calm down. I am fine. It was not your fault, and I am not dead.”

Yosuke must have heard him, but he didn't reply. He still hadn’t let go of Souji, but his face was pressed into his shirt. His breath felt hot through the fabric.

Seeing no other choice, he pulled Yosuke off, holding out so they looked at each other face-to-face. The movement started Yosuke, and he stared back with red-rimmed eyes.

“Breathe.” The command had registered this time, and he tried slowing hsi heaving to even up with Souji’s.

“Good. See, I’m alright. It wasn’t your fault at all. I think we should go back now, okay?”

Yosuke nodded.

They straightened up and resumed their abandoned walk back to the exit. Even as they walked, Souji kept one arm slung around Yosuke, which earned no complaint.

When they wre almost back, Yosuke spoke up. "Um. Souji? I want to thank you. All those things that he, I, whatever, said? Hearing it was really embarrassing. Obviously. And, well, I really appreciate you not making a big deal of it. JUts now too. You…you’re really good at calming me down. Most people don't try that hard. So, thank you.”

Did he really think he would be so mean as to tease him about his darkest secrets?

“I was glad to help. Always.” Souji said, as earnest as possible. “Now let’s go back and apologize to Chie.”

Yosuke laughed. “Good idea.”


End file.
